


Jevenile

by Malcom



Series: Glimpse of past [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malcom/pseuds/Malcom
Summary: 아..오글거려 이걸대체 무슨 정신으로 썼을까ㅋㅋ





	Jevenile

가끔 보면 말이야, 너도 사람 같을 때가 있어.  
못되게 말하고, 항상 무표정한줄만 알았는데,  
너도 나처럼 친구들이랑 떠들고 웃고 가끔은 장난도 친다는거 말이야.  
언제부터 일까? 내 눈이 너를 쫒기 시작한게.

**

어떻게 하면 너처럼 웃을수 있을까? 어떻게 하면 너처럼 언제나 행복할까?  
이런 생각들이 내 머리속을 맴돌아. 이게 다 너 때문이야.  
가끔은 니가 날 쳐다보고 있다는 생각이 들어. 근데 그냥 느낌 뿐이겠지?  
아니면, 내가 그렇다고 생각 하고 싶은걸까?

**

연회장이 아침 햇살로 밝아졌다. 아직 아침 연회가 시작된건 아니지만, 각 기숙사 테이블에 몇몇 학생들이 앉아서 연회가 시작되기를 기다리고 있었다. 커다란 입구문으로 머리빗는것을 분명히 잊었을 법한 붉은색 머리카락에, 한손에는 교복 점퍼를 그리고 다른 한 손에는 망토를 쥐고 그리핀도르 테이블 쪽으로 하품을 하며 론이 걸어 들어 왔다. 넥타이는 아무렇게나 목에 둘러져 있고, 셔츠의 단추도 제대로 채워지지 않았지만 론은 그다지 신경쓰는것 같지 않았다. 빨간머리는 잠깐 고개를 돌려 슬리데린쪽 테이블을 쳐다 봤지만, 이내 다시 그리핀도르 테이블 쪽으로 시선을 옮겼다. 마치 무언가를 기대했지만, 그 기대했던 무언가가 그자리에 없다는 듯이.

**

얼마 지나지 않아 아침 연회가 시작되었고, 연회장 역시 학생들로 가득 찼다. 연회가 거의 끝나갈 무렵, 입구문 쪽으로 누군가가 급하게 뛰어 들어왔다. 기숙사에서부터 달려왔는지, 평소와 다르게 창백한 볼이 붉게 물들어 있었고, 아침 햇살에 바래 거의 흰색빛의 금발머리가 잔뜩 구름낀듯한 회색빛 눈동자를 가렸다. 잠깐 입구문 기둥에 손을 얹고 숨을 돌리더니, 이내 교복을 단정히 하고 앞으로 내려온 머리카락을 뒤로 쓸어 넘겼다. 갑자기 멈춰서서 주변을 둘러보더니 말포이의 시선이 그리핀도르 테이블 쪽에 한동안 머물렀다. 무표정한 얼굴에 희미한 미소가 번졌다. 마치 스스로에게 코웃음 치듯 머리를 한번 흔들고는 슬리데린 테이블쪽을 향해 걸어갔다.

**

있는 힘껏 달린다. 앞에 누군가를 붙잡기 위해, 있는 힘껏 달린다. 누구일까?

“이제, 그만하자.”

이번엔 또 어떤 이유일까? 너는 왜 이렇게 복잡해야 하는 걸까?

“지겹지도 않아?”

나의 질문의 누군가가 돌아선다. 나를 마주한다.

“아직도 모르겠어? 이 모든 불행의 시작, 너의 슬픔의 이유는 나야. 내가 시작했어.”

“맞아. 네가 하지 않았다면 아무 일도 일어나지 않았겠지. 나도 이렇게 힘들어 하고 슬퍼하지 않아도 됐겠지. 이렇게 지치지도 않았겠지!”

온 힘을 다해 뱉어낸 말이 누군가의 가슴을 찢는다. 나의 말에 돌아선 너에게 다가 간다. 떨구어진 고개, 가라 앉은 어깨, 그리고 추위때문이라고 변명할 너의 가는 떨림. 너의 어깨에 가져간 내 손이 거칠게 뿌리쳐지고, 너는 하얀 눈 속에 파묻힌다.

“그런데 내 마음이 자꾸 너한테 향하잖아.”

바람에 묻혀버릴 줄 알았던 내 속삭임이 너에게 닿았을까? 참았던 감정을 뱉어내며 너는 나에게 소리지른다.

“멍청이, 바보! 쓸모없는 자식! 가버려! 놓아주겠다잖아! 가버려! 사라져 버려!”

“내가 가진 것 중에 줄 수 있는 게 나밖에 없어. 그래서 난 너한테 다 줬는데, 넌 왜 자꾸 밀어내기만 해?”

“지쳤어. 힘들어. 난 복잡한 거 싫어. 이제 더 이상….”

쓰러진 너의 몸을 일으켜 안아주지만, 아무리 너를 당겨 안아도 너와의 거리가 너무 멀어. 더 가까워 지고 싶은데, 우리 사이에 있는 이 거리가 너무 멀어. 너의 가는 떨림이 흐느낌으로 변하고 네 눈동자에서 떨어지는 굵은 구슬들이 네 뺨을 스쳐 흐르는데, 나는 내가 해줄 수 있는 게 이렇게 안아주는 것 밖에 없다.

“네가 힘든 게 나 때문인 거, 너무나 잘 아는데, 널 놓아줄 수가 없어. 네가 필요해. 너만 필요해. 모든걸 다 버리고 너만 가지고 싶은데, 그럴 수가 없어. 그러면, 그렇게 하면 네가 더 아플 테니까..”

너의 떨리는 목소리. 제발 날 필요로 해줘. 나만 필요로 해줘. 나의 입술이 너의 말을 삼킨다. 삼켜진 너의 말이 내리는 눈과 함께 마음에 쌓인다.

**

하나 둘 학생들이 자리에서 일어나 교실을 떠났다. 남아 있던 학생 중 한명이 아직 책상 위에 고개를 숙인 채 있는 한 학생의 어깨를 거칠게 흔들었다.

“야! 뭐해? 일어나, 수업 끝났어.”

그 사람의 말에 고개를 든 학생은 급하게 자신의 물건들을 가방 안으로 쓸어 담기 시작했다. 그 모습을 보고 있던 학생이 그에게 물었다.

“뭐야? 꿈이라도 꾼 거야?”

그 학생의 말에 코를 훌쩍이며, 돌아선 그 학생이 코웃음 치며 물건들이 아무렇게나 쓸어 담긴 가방을 어깨에 둘러 메며 말했다.

“행복한 꿈을 꿨어.”

그리고 돌아서서 천천히 교실 밖을 걸어 나가려는 그의 모습을 멍하니 보던 남은 학생이 그에게 쓸쓸히 물었다.

“그런데 왜 울어?”

꿈에서 밖에 함께할 수 없으니까,  
현실에서 너와 나는 언제나 혼자여야 하니까.


End file.
